Snow Angels
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Ichigo is a lucky man to have three angels in his life.


A/N: Okay so this idea came to me from watching an IchiRuki Doushinji on YouTube called** IchiRuki Doushinji (dearly beloved). **It's very cute ya'll should watch it ^^.

I know it's not even winter yet but I just had to write this cuz I thought it was a good idea and didn't want it to go to waste! It's short but cute and it's all IchiRuki LOVE so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Winter time was here in Karakura town. If you looked outside your window all you'd see was a vast blanket of pure white snow. For many adults it meant shoveling their sidewalks and digging out their cars. For many children it meant no school, snowball fights, and sitting in front of the fire place drinking hot chocolate. A peaceful silence drifted over Karakura which seemed to give the town a beautiful atmosphere. Not many people were out and about. Most stayed home to sleep in while others plowed their way to work.

Others such as Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were simply taking a stroll like the very few people who dared come out of their houses to admire the heavenly snow. Rukia had decided a walk in the park was in order.

"Why am I out here again?" The orange haired teen asked walking along side the petite soul reaper. He had his gloved hands shoved into his pockets and his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Oh right, now he remembered. It was because the little soul reaper at his side had begged him to go for a walk with her and who was he to deny his own girlfriend?

He knew he should have worn a heavier coat but he didn't think it would be this cold out so he opted for his dark blue north face sweater. Mean while Rukia seemed unfazed by the coldness around her in her black boots, black stockings, light blue skirt, and one of Ichigo's white sweaters. It was of course too big for her and it only made her small frame, well…smaller. It looked nice on her anyways, but there was no way Ichigo would ever say that out loud even if they were together now, he wasn't really the fluffy, lovey type of guy but just for her he would be.

"You are here because I said so. Besides don't you think its looks so pretty out here?" Rukia ran up ahead a bit and twirled in the heavily but gently falling snow. She continued until she fell back and lay in the soft, cold fluff until Ichigo came and towered over her giving her an amused smile.

"I don't understand how you can lay there in the snow in what you're wearing. Aren't you cold?" He bent down next to her.

The snow was at least a two feet high. Then he was questioning to himself why he really was out here. Taking a look at Rukia, her eyes now closed, wrapped up in his warm sweater, he guessed he just couldn't say no when she asked him nicely.

"It's fine. Winter is my favorite season so I enjoy being out here." She said sighing but making no attempt to move.

Ichigo wasn't surprised by this seeing as how her zanpakto powers were ice. So he guessed it was natural for her to be attracted to snow. She was so pale already that she practically blended with the snow. For a while they stayed there. Ichigo sat in the snow and watched children play on the snow covered playground throwing snowballs at each other or building snowmen. Rukia still lay beside him now almost becoming buried under the still falling snow. So Ichigo stood up and without a word, pulled Rukia by her arms up as well and dusted the snow off of himself.

"Hey what the hell! I was relaxing here!" Rukia yelled at the retreating back of Ichigo. When he didn't respond and kept walking, she huffed and ran after him. "Hey strawberry what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's getting cold out here, besides if you would have continued to lay there you would have been buried completely and then I would have to dig you out and I really don't feel like doing that." The strawberry teased and kept walking only to have the little soul reaper fuming behind him.

For a while they aimlessly walked until they decided it was getting a bit too cold and walked their way home. Rukia was having trouble as she constantly stumbled through the snow and as for Ichigo he was just fine but noticed how Rukia was struggling a bit. It wasn't until she fell completely over, face first into the snow, that Ichigo started laughing like crazy when she sat up covered in complete whiteness. His laughter stopped suddenly from a snow ball to the face. Suddenly the tables were turned and it was Rukia's turn to laugh in his face.

"Ha! Serves you right strawberry!" Rukia then proceeded to take this chance to run as fast as she could through the thick snow….which wasn't really that fast.

Ichigo quickly got up and went after her. He wasn't doing much better himself but he did have the advantage of having longer legs. The chase continued, both of them laughing and not realizing how much fun they were actually having, until Rukia stopped and almost made Ichigo crash into her but he managed to stop.

"Hey what's up?" Rukia had her attention glued to her left. Ichigo turned his head to see what was so interesting. They were in front of an apartment complex. Children were running around in the front and Ichigo noticed a few were making snow angels.

"Ichigo what are those children doing?" Rukia didn't take her eyes off of them as she asked in her own child like curiosity.

"Oh, they're making snow angels. You've never done that before?" Rukia only shock her head up at him.

"Snow angel? But how can you make an angel out of snow?" Ichigo didn't really know how to explain this one to her.

"Well, you're not really making an angel. When you lie out in the snow and move your arms and legs back and forth, you create the picture of an angel, you understand so far?" Ichigo wasn't really sure she was by the confused expression she gave him. "You know what maybe Yuzu can explain this better." Ichigo set off to walk, taking Rukia's hand and pulling her along. Maybe Ichigo wasn't one to show great affection in public, but he didn't mind holding his girlfriends hand while out.

"You humans a very strange people I must say." Rukia said offhandedly. Throughout her stay here, Rukia had learned many things about the living world from Ichigo. A lot of it didn't make much sense but she tried her best to understand.

Once they got home, both Yuzu and Karin were out playing in the front yard building a snowman.

"Ichigo, Rukia welcome home!" It was the happy Yuzu who greeted them while Karin continued with great concentration to build the best snowman she could.

"Hey, what you guys up to?" Ichigo caught Yuzu as she ran to hug him.

"Making a snowman. We were having a snowball fight before you guys got here." Yuzu said and Ichigo let her go.

"I'm going in to get warm, you coming?" Ichigo turned to ask Rukia.

"Oh I'll be there in a minute." With that Ichigo went inside.

"Rukia you wanna help us?" This time it was Karin who spoke.

"Okay sure." Rukia smiled and walked over to the girls.

"Rukia look at the snow angels me and Yuzu made." Karin pointed to a spot nearby where two sow angels were. Above them were there names written in snow.

"Oh I see now. I saw a bunch of kids making snow angels before but I didn't really get it. It really does like an angel now." Rukia said as she observed the work of the twins.

"You never made a snow angel before?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

"Uhhh, you see, well, where I come from, it doesn't snow so you could say this would be my first snow." Rukia explained covering up the fact that she was a soul reaper. It was a lie that she never saw snow but for now she would have to play dumb.

"Oh I see. Well why don't you make one too, it fun!" Yuzu said as she dragged Rukia over to her and Karin's snow angels.

So with Yuzu's help, Rukia had made her own snow angel and she was quite happy with her work. She drew out her name as well over the top of the snow angel and stepped back to admire the three angels in a row.

Not a moment later, Ichigo had come back outside in sweatpants and a thick sweater with his scarf and sneakers.

"Ichigo look, now we have our snow angels to watch over us!" Yuzu said to her big brother with a childish smile. "Now you have to make one."

"I don't need to make a snow angel." Ichigo said as he stepped behind Rukia and put pulled her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Awwww you're no fun." Karin said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Why make a snow angel when I have my very own right here in my arms?" Rukia couldn't help but smile as Ichigo kissed her cheek.

"Hey what about us?" Yuzu asked with a pout causing Ichigo to laugh.

"Of course you are all my wonderful snow angels." Ichigo said playfully hugging them and giving both twins a kiss on the cheek.

Ichigo was a very lucky man to have not only one, but three angels to love and to protect.

Okay so I haven't written a Bleach fic in a while so I'm not so sure how this came out.

Review and let me know. I'm not expecting the best reviews only what you guys think of this lil' fic, but if ya"ll thought it was nice then drop me a review! THANKS!

It 3:20 am and I AM TIRED!


End file.
